Genie and banshee
by LunaMoonlight100
Summary: After 2.000 years of waiting, deep in the cement, stuck in the stone slumber, we are finally free. Our princess is reincarnated, and under the protection of green giant turtles. But even so, me and my sister are going to serve her and stay loyal, just like we used to. And when genie and banshee make a vow, they keep it.


Jeremy Simon wasn't the biggest shot on the field of archeology. The time and money he spent on the schools and researches hadn't proven it so far, judging by the record every senior historian held while meeting Indiana Jones wannabe.

But, he had a dream. He spent his life learning Latin, ancient myths and legend, different cultures of the Old World, ancient letters and endured countless of disappointments, and he knew that it will all pay off at this right moment.

''Mr. Simon, I think we found something!'', somebody shouted to him outside the tent. Jeremy dropped the old mythology book his mother gave to him while a child, and run towards the caves beneath the ancient Greek ruins.

He run past the crumbled statues of poets and maidens, past the once white pillars that were supporting the ceiling of the caves, not even bothering to ask himself who on Earth would put pillars in the cave. One of the men gave him a lamp and showed him the tight path over the huge pit, deep and black as the night itself. Few bats flew past them as the young archeologist was crossing the pit, his eyes glimmering with hope and excitement.

Jeremy first noticed the richly decorated pillars and ceiling around the huge stone door, which were ordinary and blank compared to the surroundings. The path towards the doors was swept and decorated with candles and torches and thousands of engraved words on language Jeremy never heard of, but right now he could care less. His full attention was occupied by the huge doors.

''Are you _sure_, Mr. Portogalos? This is the final step, my boys are bringing in the TNT.'', Jeremy said to his Greek tour guide. Nicholas Portogalos was a very tall man, in his late 40s, already bald and tanned man. He was known for his appetite and huge mustache that were coming to the end o his face, all followed by the tattoo no man could recognize.

''I'm sure, I'm sure. The 'Imprisoned Sisters' are here, Mr. Simon. Just look at the signs, sir! The architecture clearly belongs to the Bezant Empire, and you know they found the Sisters first and hid them-''

''-Beneath the Oracle's temple during the last years of Bezant's existence to protect their secret, yes, yes I know! Finally, after all this time, after so many years of questioning and debating, I can confirm it! The legend of the Sisters from Avalon is true! Do you know what this could mean?! If Leila and Annstas are inside… This will change so much! The actual prove that the legends of Avalon are true… Shakespeare, you bastard! You hear me? I solved your riddle! I did it, the Avalon is real, I knew it, I so knew it!'', yelled Jeremy, full of happiness for fulfilling his dream. His mother could now finally rest in peace.

The explosive was put in the place, and the workers ducked behind the boulders. Jeremy lit the cigarette he was saving for this occasion and grinned.

''FIRE IN THE HOLE!'', someone shouted and soon, the cave shacked from the force of the explosives. There was a massive, loud sound which meant the doors fell down, and a few pebbles fell on the men who were still crouching.

Jeremy hopped over the boulder and run towards the smoke veil that was surrounding the place the great doors were. He waved his hands for smoke to clear, and finally stepped into a round room.

The room wasn't very big, but just as the rest of the cave, was richly decorated with engraved words and letters and icons of the two females. The corners of the room were stuffed with dead, dry flowers that were almost dust, and a few things such as mirrors, chests and more candles. All of this was covered by a thick layer of dust, and surrounding the huge, round altar. And on the altar…

''I can't believe it… I-I-I found them… I FOUND THEM!''

* * *

_A few months later…_

''Geez, April. You're getting over this exhibit just like Leo over Space Dorks.'', Raph commented while watching April gawking into TV like a madman.

''It's Space _Heroes, _Raph. They are heroes.'', Leo simply said while eating pizza and watching the news report about the new ancient Greek exhibits in the MONH.

Since the last month the commercials were all about the newest exhibit in New York, and since the moment April saw the first one, she was like drugged with it. Every news report, article, commercial or even conversation about it, she was there to watch, read or listen to it. The worst part was the fact that she had no idea why. At all. She just knew that she HAD to see the exhibit, including the main artifact: the statue called 'Sisters of Avalon'. She saw the preview pictures, which weren't revealing anything at all, and she was very irritated by the fact that she couldn't get in on the first night of the show, even though her dad, now saved and back with her in her life, got a VIP ticket.

A lot of things have changed since the Kraang was defeated. Her dad was saved, along with other survived scientists, by the turtles (all scientists agreed to never reveal them to the human world as the sign of gratitude), she was now dating Donny (go figure), her kunoichi training got improved, and only the Foot was the problem now. Yup, things couldn't be better.

But ever since this new exhibit, weird things have begun to happen to her. Her sleep was often interrupted by screams and sounds of swords, and the language she never heard of. The familiar music and smells would fill her head, and she often felt like someone was calling to her.

The closer the exhibit was, the stronger the feeling was getting. It came that far that her dad caught her sleepwalking towards the museum one night. Since then he asked Leo, Raph or Mikey to stand guard until he figures out the problem. Even though Donny offered himself to watch over April every night, Mr. O'Neill refused, still not comfortable with the fact that April's dating some boy. Well, mutant boy.

Today was the day before the grand opening, and the feeling was so strong April had to stay in bed. Her ears were plugged, but she could still hear the music and voices, her nose could still smell the scents she never smelled before, the weird images couldn't get out of her head, the feeling in her stomach was so strong she couldn't eat anything. To say that the guys were worried was the understatement of the century.

''I really can't understand what's wrong. Her vitals are normal, she is medically healthy and nothing seems to be out of the ordinary…'', her dad said to the turtles while watching April stuffing her ears with plugs and headphones, only to threw them with frustration.

''I think it has something to do with that exhibit.'', Mikey said with light bulb over his head.

''Wow Sherlock you cracked the case!'', Raph rolled his eyes.

''Dude, my name's Michelangelo.''

Leo sighed and looked at April again. She was listing the pages of the mythology books franticly and moving her finger across the pages. Something was terribly wrong.

''And that's why I refused to let her go there. This concern me, boys. She never acted like this, never, and I caught her last night sleep talking on some foreign language, too! It sounded like Latin, but I'm not the best at it. The only words I managed to understand were 'Annstas' and 'Leila'. The names of the Sisters.''

''That artifact the whole fuss is about? What's with that lame statue anyway? The whole city is going nuts!'', Raph asked.

''It's not just the statute, Raphael. The Sisters were said to be imprisoned avalonians, that statue of them could actually be the evidence that the Avalon existed, and by that the whole Camelot legend could be real as well, and so many questions unrevealed. But I really don't see how this can affect April so much…'', her dad said.

''You know, for one scientist, you sure are interested in legends.'', Donny noted, speaking for the first time since he got there.

''After last year, nothing is fable to me anymore. Plus, this legend about the Sisters… that was my wife's favorite tale to tell… Her family had a lot of historians so it's not a surprise she knew so much, and she believed in Avalon with all her heart. I never took as much interest, but after I met you guys… well, let's just say I don't want anything else like that to happen again, and this whole situation looks a lot like it. Ready for anything!''.

They all looked back at April who was now just lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, her eyes full of concern. Donny got up and walked up to her, kneeling beside the bed and saying something that made her giggle. Her father's look return to the coffee table, full of concern and that nagging feeling he had the night he was kidnapped. But his mind was someplace else.

He was 18 again, at his future wife's attic, watching her going through old, dusty boxes, only to take one big old looking book, and blew the dust off of it. She called for him to look at something. Her eyes were shimmering with joy while looking at the picture that took an entire page. The background was a beautiful green wonderland, with blue sky that had thousand stars and constellations on it, drawn with so much care and details that could be a center of the picture if it wasn't for the figures on it. He still could remember the power the dark haired woman aired with, the sharpness blonde one looked at him, and the piercing green eyes the red haired woman in the middle possessed. _Those are avalonian sisters, Annstas and Leila. This is their princess, of name forgotten_, she told him back then.

_Of name forgotten…_

As the night was falling, the mad trembling inside April's head was rising. The voices were calling to her, this time stronger and louder, never keeping quiet, never leaving her alone. She became deaf to any other sound, voice or call, her vision would go blank and the only thing she could see were flames. The sounds of footsteps, the noises of swords, spears and arrows piercing in people's bodies, their shrieks filling her ears, the smell of smoke and blood along with metal and the voices of despair, calling for her, and finally the sharp pain going through her back, and coming out of her chests. She clearly could see the cold, metallic blade, now red with her blood.

''THEODORA!''

''April! April calm down, calm down! It's me, Donny! April! Can you hear me?! April!'', Donny was desperately shaking April's shoulders while her head stayed still, her eyes closed.

They were in April's room, and she was sleeping most of day, but always whispering words on Latin fluently, sounding scared and like running. Donny tried waking her countless of times but she would never wake up, he run diagnostics of her head and they seemed fine, but her constant shaking and stuff like this were the things Donny had no idea how to cure. And yes, it was making him angry and scared.

''April! Wake up!'', he finally shouted. It didn't work.

_Venin obis, Theodora…_

''April, please! You have to wake up!''

_Théodora, venin obis… __Expectantes __diu __libera __nos a__vinculi__s…_

''I beg of you, just wake up!''

_NOS ADJUVET, SOROR!_

''APRIL!''

Suddenly, April opened her eyes and stopped shaking. She gently put her hand on Donny's wrist as he sighed from relief.

And then he sucked his breath in upon sensing a very tight squeeze on it. April strongly tightened her squeeze, making him almost cry out, and then twisted his hand so hard and fast he did cry out. Donny quickly looked up at April, demanding for an explanation, but his words got lost in his throat upon seeing her eyes.

April's eyes, usually soft blue that would make Donny melt, now were piercing green, full of foreign force and strength Donny never seen in April before.

''What the hack?! April?!''

But April didn't respond. She just showed him on the other side of the room; right on her table which was now broken to pieces, and got out of bed. She opened the window and before jumping through it, she looked at Donny.

''Ne te in viam, creatura.'', saying that, she jumped off the window.

''April!'', he shouted, and run towards the window, only to see April safely landing on her feet and running.

He alerted his brothers and quickly jumped after her, not even bothering to go on the rooftops. He saw a glimpse of her hair going behind the corner very fast. Donny checked were then any people, then run after her again, repeating the words she said to him. He wasn't the best in Latin, but he could understand something. She called him creature. April never ever called him creature.

He couldn't describe how much that hurt, the way she said it to him. She said it with so much anger, spite, and fury and… hate. It was like she stabbed him right in his heart.

While chasing after his girlfriend, Donny recognized the familiar figures of his brothers on the roofs, running after him. April was still in his eyesight, but she was so fast. He barely managed to see her now, and even Mikey would guess where she was going.

''Donny! We've got company!'', his younger brother suddenly shouted to him. Donny turned around and saw the Foots up on the roof tops, charging at them. The brainiac cursed under his breath and looked at April. She was still running towards the museum. But then he also saw few ninjas going towards there as well. His eyes opened wide and his breath stopped.

''April! Watch out!'', he yelled, completely forgetting about his brothers and run towards her. The Foot soldier aimed something at her and fired. The arrow shot through the air and-

''APRIL! NOOO!''

But just like in the room, something weird has happened. April merely raised her hand, and the arrow stopped in mid air for a few milliseconds, but enough for Donny to see it, and then it dodged her for good few meters. Donny dropped his chin, not believing what he just seen.

She, on the other hand, just looked at the now rising moon, and continued to run towards the museum.

''Donny, we'll take it from here! You go after her!'', Leo shouted. Donny nodded, and continued to run after her.

Finally, they came to the museum. Donny stopped before the doors, looking for April. He finally saw her climbing up the window which somehow remained open and getting inside.

He run after her, now being extra careful for the security cameras and guards, and finally caught up to her upon entering in the pavilion with Greek statues and artifacts, looking franticly and shouting around. Donny noticed that look in her eyes: it was in panic, fear and hurry. She was constantly checking on the Moon and looking around.

''Sorores, ubi es?! Leila, Annstas?! Tempus transit!'', she was yelling to an empty space.

Then suddenly, she noticed Donny again. Before he could even open his mouth, she come up to him and raise her palm again, and this time, Donny felt something like chains surrounding him and lifting him in the air. He struggled hard but the more he fought the tighter the chains would become.

''April, what the hack are you do-"

''Ubi sunt, creatura? UBI SUNT?'' (Where are they, creature?! Where are they?!)

''Where are who?! Stop speaking Latin, April! Wait a minute… You barely passed that last test from Latin… How can you speak so fluently?''

''Quae tu loquaeris de? Tempus transit! Ubi sunt Annstas et Leila ?!'' (What are you speaking of ?! The time is passing by ! Where are Annstas and Leila?!)

''Ok, so Latin it is… Quid agis, April? Hoc est mihi, Donatello.'' (What are you doing, April? It's me, Donatello.).

She titled her head and looked at him.

''Donatello? Nescio. Mihi nomen est filia Theodora.''(Donatello ? I do not know you. My name is princess Theodora)

''Princess Theodora ?! Ok, I know I call you princess a lot, but-''

''UBI SUNT MIHI SORORES, DONATELLO?!'' (Where are my sisters?!)

''I don't know where are your'sisters', you're the only child! I think… Will you please just let go of me?! A-a-and how on earth are you doing this?!''

But the only answer he received was another throwing of him in the corner, and her dashing off. Donny grumbled while getting up, and rubbed his head. A few more hits like that and his precious IQ will be a peanut! He heard his brothers running towards him and he got up, pointing to them where his girlfriend run off.

They continue to run until they finally reached the target. And it looked like April found her targets as well, judging she was now standing in front of the statue of the two hugging girls.

''Sorores… Quid fecisti?'' (Sisters, what have they done to you), she whispered in shock, with her hand covering her mouth. The guys, cept for Donny, gave each other confused looks and Raph stepped forward, but with one swift motion, Donny stopped him. He silently shocked his head, pointing to April/Theodora's emotions falling out of her eyes. The moon was now almost above them, making the hugging silhouettes, battered by time and moist spaces look creepy and almost… _alive_.

Both statues could be hardly recognized, but it was obvious that they were girls. They looked fairly young, too young for that age to be statues. The hair of the taller was completely straight, not curled up or anything like the usual statues from ancient times. But what shocked Donny the most were their faces: they looked so real, too real. There was a scar on the smaller girl's face, and he could swear he saw actual pupils behind half lidded eyes. Their clothes didn't look like Greek nor Roman. Hack, if he knew any better, he would say these statues are actual girls.

But then again…

''Theodora…Volo… iuvo. Sed patiemur, obscero filia.'' (I want to help. Please, allow me that, princess).

This resulted her to turn fast again and look at him again, her green eyes now glossy but with hints of recognition. She looked at him from his toes to his head, stopping at his eyes. Donny smiled at her, the same way he did to her when they first met.

''Vestri auxilii est opus, Donatello. Me et sorores et iteratum iungat.'' (Your help is not needed. Me and my sisters shall be reunited.)

By saying that, she looked up at the moon, now perfectly above them, and approached the statues. She put her hands around their shoulders, and pressed her forehead against theirs. April then started whispering something that not even Donny could understand, but whatever it was, it sounded freaky.

''Um, dudes? I'm kinda scared!'', Mikey squealed. The moonlight suddenly started to shape around April and the statues, and the room was filled with some weird energy, almost like vibrations through their whole bodies, making them nervous.

''I say we break those damn stones! Donny, you pull April, the three of us will smash 'em!'', Raph said.

''Agreed! Boys, let's roll some stones.'', Leo said, making the three brothers groan.

''That was wrong on so many levels, man…''

''Oh just let's go!''.

As Donny approached April and carefully put his hands on her shoulders, and the boys surrounded the statues with weapons raised and ready for smashing, the red haired girl raised her head and open her eyes widely, which were now glowing electric blue. She let out a shriek that made them step back and actually fear her a little.

And then, there was a ringing. The clock tower next to the museum started to ring for it was a midnight.

Bang.

_''Kaoli chi gut-irty_,''

Bang.

_''Patoi-stici gulibulimu no ashkiu''_

Bang.

_''Huniku hu li ko-liman''_

…Bang.

_''Annstas di Celticio, Leila di Persionia, colidivite hui a-ya_ !''

By then the vibrations became so strong the guys were trembling, but what they saw was even more trembling; around April and the statues was now formed an actual circle, shining so brightly and with such power that it kept them stuck on the ground. They could hear the drums and voices singing, the wild and ancient noises and pictures in front of their eyes. The flames surrounded them, so hot and who smelled like something sweet yet bitter, the vibrations never seizing.

Then suddenly, all those vibration stopped their chaotic moving around them, and all of them streamed towards the statues, followed by voices and flames. The greatest explosion then happened, sending the boys away from them, as well an April. She hit her head while colliding with the pillar in the room, and past out.

''April!'' Donny shouted while jumping and running towards her, but then he stopped dead in tracks upon seeing the altar on which statues were just a few seconds ago. There were no statues anymore.

Instead, now there were just two, plain ordinary, normal-looking, alive and fainted young girls.

''No way…''

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

_Please plase pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review! -_


End file.
